Master and Pupil
by Princess Seki
Summary: Yusuke attempts to teach Kurama to whistle, but things take an unexpected direction... YxK Mature readers only, please!


Hmm, another waste of time I wrote after a looooong day at work. I honestly don't think it's very good. Really, it's just an awful excuse for me to write a Yusuke/Kurama story. Anyway, this is set about halfway through the series. Yusuke would be about 15, Kurama would be about 17 (or at least his HUMAN form would be). Gah, I'm terrible...

Warnings: Graphic sex

* * *

"Wait… what?"

"You heard me."

"You can't… _seriously?_"

"Yes." Kurama's tone was clipped; he severely disliked talking about things he couldn't do. And _this_ of all things was possibly the most embarrassing of his failures.

"You're… how old are you, again?" Kurama frowned at the raven-haired Spirit Detective standing before him; didn't Yusuke know that questions like that were rude?

"I'm not answering that. Suffice it to say that I am older than I look."

"Ok… and in all your years you never learned to whistle?" Kurama's eyes narrowed; there was an almost mocking tone to Yusuke voice, though perhaps the boy did not realize it.

"It wasn't exactly high on my priority list. A whistle is not something that will aid you in battle or thieving, so I had no inclination to learn. Look, I'm just explaining that I wasn't being difficult earlier; I actually cannot whistle. Anyway, I should be going. Mother will worry." Turning, Kurama began walking back towards his house. Yusuke must think him a grand fool, being unable to whistle even after all these years…

"Do you want me to teach you?" The former thief paused, glancing back over his shoulder.

"What?" Yusuke shrugged, looking slightly awkward with a very faint blush across his cheeks.

"To whistle. It's one of those skills everyone has, and it comes in handy sometimes, so… do you want me to teach you?"

"I…" Kurama paused, watching as Yusuke kicked dejectedly at the pebbles around his feet. The boy knew the answer before Kurama gave it. "… Alright." Yusuke's head jerked up, his expression shocked.

"Yeah? Um… ok, c'mere."

"Perhaps somewhere a little more… private?" Kurama gave Yusuke a meaningful look. He hated to fail at anything, and learning something new meant failing a few times. If he was going to fail, he'd rather it was somewhere private…

"Oh, uh, sure… You wanna come to my place? My mom's gone for the weekend, so she won't be there to bug us or anything."

"Sure." Yusuke beckoned, and the pair walked in silence to his apartment, an odd tension building between them.

Once they arrived at the apartment, Kurama checked his watch only to discover that it was getting fairly late. His mother would most certainly be worried by now.

"Can I use your phone? It's getting rather late; my mother will be worried." Yusuke glanced up from inside the fridge, his mouth stuffed with leftover take-out.

"Yeah, sure, it's on the counter." Swallowing, he stood up. "Actually, would it be easier for you to sleep here? I know your house is pretty much across town from here." Kurama considered the offer for a moment. "I mean, I have an extra toothbrush and stuff for you, but if you wanna go home, that's totally your business." Yusuke tried to appear as though he didn't care, but Kurama heard the unspoken question beneath his words: _Will you stay with me?_

"I should sleep at home." The boy ducked back into the refrigerator, but Kurama caught a glimpse of his disappointment. Yusuke was probably lonely… Atsuko frequently left on her weekend getaways, according to Yusuke, so he was almost always home alone. That wouldn't have bothered Kurama; he was a solitary creature by nature. But it must have been difficult for Yusuke, being as sociable as he was.

"Would you like me to stay, Yusuke?" he asked, softly.

"No, it's fine; I was just offering, that's all. I'm sure you'd be more comfortable at home." Kurama sighed, making up his mind despite the possible consequences.

"I'll stay." Yusuke stood again, his face incredulous.

"Nah, you don't wanna stay here. I mean, it's not comfortable, and there's not much space to sleep and all. Go home, Kurama." Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Has the invitation been rescinded?"

"Re-what?"

"Withdrawn. Am I no longer invited to stay here?" Yusuke flushed.

"No, I just-"

"Then I'll stay. Excuse me…" And, ignoring the shocked look on Yusuke's face, Kurama picked up the phone and dialed his home number. He explained to his mother that he was staying at Yusuke's house, reminding her that Yusuke was the boy who had come and visited her at the hospital, and asked if that was alright with her. She agreed enthusiastically, pleased that Kurama was spending time with friends, and asked him to say hello to Yusuke for her. Kurama agreed and, with a quiet "I love you", hung up the phone. "My mother says hello."

"Tell her I say hi back tomorrow, ok?" Yusuke pulled out a half-empty carton of leftover take-out. "Um… want some? Or I can make ramen… I think we have some around here somewhere…"

"I'm fine, thanks," replied Kurama, amused by Yusuke's awkwardness. "Perhaps just some tea?" Grabbing the pot off the stove, Kurama filled it with water and set it on a burner to begin heating. Yusuke blinked.

"Don't worry about it, I can get that." Kurama smiled at him.

"I've already got it. Don't feel like you need to cater to me; I can take care of myself."

"Um… right…" Obviously out of his element, Yusuke wandered into his living room and sat down with the box of leftovers, flipping on the TV as he did. When Kurama came in with the tea several minutes later, Yusuke was sprawled across the couch, sloppily shoveling take-out into his mouth. He glanced up at Kurama, and then sat up quickly to make room for him on the couch.

"Er, sorry. I'm usually alone… Uh, thanks for making the tea." Yusuke took a sip of his tea and a look of wonder spread over his face. "Wow, what is this? This is amazing!" Kurama chuckled.

"It's my own special blend of Makian tea leaves and a few other herbs and spices. I'm glad you like it." Silence fell as Yusuke poked awkwardly at his leftovers without taking another bite. Kurama folded his hands calmly, waiting for the younger boy to say something. When it became obvious that nothing was forthcoming, Kurama cleared his throat.

"I believe you had your mind set on teaching me to whistle, isn't that right?" Yusuke's head jerked up from studying his pulverized take-out.

"Whistle? Oh, right, right!" He set the box down and leaned back again, his face contemplative. Kurama waited patiently, studying the boy calmly. If he knew Yusuke at all, he could hazard a guess about what was running through the boy's head at the moment. But then… the Spirit Detective often surprised him. "Ok, so whistling is all about the shape your mouth makes. Er… do you know how to play any instruments?" Kurama smiled, amused.

"A few Makian instruments that I'm sure you've never heard of. But I really wasn't very good. It was a fleeting interest of mine when I was younger." Genuine interest blossomed on Yusuke's face.

"You knew how to play instruments when you were young? That's cool! How long ago was that?" A half-smile tugged at one of the corners of Kurama's mouth.

"Are you really so determined to learn my actual age, Yusuke?" The boy blushed.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that you're touchy about the age thing. But seriously, man, why should it matter? It's not like you're _old_ or anything." Kurama smirked.

"Aren't I? You really have no idea if I'm _old_ or not." But Yusuke shook his head.

"Nah, I've seen your demon form. Even Youko doesn't look older than about 22 or 23." Laughter rose from Kurama's chest; shocking his younger teammate. Yusuke had never seen Kurama let his walls down quite so much; he'd never seen him open up like this before, despite the fact that he was still keeping secrets.

"Yusuke," he chuckled, "you cannot judge a demon's age by his appearance! Haven't you learned that yet? I'm much, _much_ older than I look."

"How old?" pressed Yusuke, frowning at his red-headed ally. "C'mon, why should it matter? Age is just a number, right?" Kurama shook his head firmly, his laughter subsided.

"If you knew my age, it would change your perception of me. Perhaps sometime I'll tell you, but now is not that time." He saw how disappointed Yusuke was that he would not reveal his age, but Kurama really didn't want him to know. Honestly, he _was_ sensitive about his age, especially around those as young as Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You were asking me about playing instruments. Does that have anything to do with whistling?" Yusuke blinked, obviously getting himself back on track.

"Um, I guess not, unless you played a flute." Kurama shook his head.

"Nothing like that, sorry. I tended to play string instruments."

"Ok… Then I guess you'll just have to watch and learn. Watch my mouth." And, pursing his lips, Yusuke let out a low whistle. Kurama studied his lips intensely, noting their exact shape and tightness. Yusuke glanced over at him. "Ok, you try it."

Frowning, Kurama tried to mimic Yusuke's lip position and exhaled. Nothing happened. Frustrated, he blew again, but still not a sound was heard. Again, he tried, but he was unsuccessful once more. At that point, Yusuke cut in.

"Ok, stop, that's not right. Your mouth is wrong; watch me." He leaned in closer to give Kurama a better view of his lips, and whistled again. Again, Kurama studied his lips closely, his brain trying to analyze the exact position of them in a detached sort of way. Meanwhile, another part of his brain was analyzing the tantalizing lips in a _different_ way…

Yusuke stopped whistling and looked at him expectantly. Pursing his lips in what he supposed to be an exact imitation of Yusuke's, Kurama tried once again to whistle, only to be disappointed by his failure. Irritated, he blew harder, but succeeded only in angering himself further. Yusuke shook his head.

"No, no, that's not right either. Here…" He grabbed Kurama's jaw and the spirit fox had to stop himself from knocking the hand away. "Your mouth is all wrong. It needs to be like this." Yusuke was in Kurama's personal space now, right up in his face as his hands attempted to mold the red-head's mouth. Kurama could feel the dynamic between them changing; Yusuke had no idea how dangerous his actions were. "Look at my lips."

"Yusuke…" It was a warning not to do what Kurama knew he was about to do, but in true Yusuke-style, the boy ignored it completely. Kurama pulled back slightly, but Yusuke only moved closer.

"Match your mouth to mine. Your lips should be rounded, like this, with tight corners, like this…" Again, his hands were on Kurama's face, molding the demon's lips to match Yusuke's own, mere inches apart now… "And then you…" The boy let out another low whistle that was swallowed by Kurama as their lips met.

Time seemed to freeze; the thick tension in the air held the two boys in place for what seemed like an eternity. Deep within him, the Youko roared his approval at Kurama's actions. He'd had his eye on the pretty Spirit Detective since the first time he'd met him… Then Yusuke pulled back, his eyes teeming with guilt, shame, fear, apprehension… lust.

"Yusuke," murmured Kurama, keeping his voice as calm and even as possible, "is this what you want?" Yusuke began to panic.

"I- yes! I mean, I- Uh, I-"

"Shh, easy Yusuke." Kurama pulled the panicked boy's head into his chest, stroking his hair gently. "Easy… Let me be the teacher now…"

Yusuke's arms wound around Kurama's back, clinging to him as Yusuke experienced a tidal wave of new, previously un-experienced emotions. Kurama understood the boy's confusion. Yusuke had probably thought that he was straight, though Kurama had suspected his bisexuality for some time. And certainly Yusuke had known of Kurama's bisexuality. Kurama was frequently the butt of Hiei's gay jokes, and though Kuwabara defended him against strangers' random assumptions, Kurama knew that the psychic often wondered about him.

Placing a hand under Yusuke's chin, Kurama pulled his head up for another, deeper kiss, allowing his fingers to play in the silky wisps of hair that hung about Yusuke's neck. The boy's breath hitched, but his eyes closed and he pressed himself closer to Kurama's body. Eventually, when Yusuke had calmed sufficiently, Kurama pulled away from him and looked down into the Spirit Detective's flushed face.

"Are you alright, now?" Yusuke nodded almost cautiously, but then his face fell.

"But what about Hiei?" Kurama chuckled, but his eyes remained serious.

"Hiei is my partner and my friend, and he has absolutely nothing to do with what is going on right now." Yusuke frowned.

"So you two aren't…?"

"Hiei is straight, Yusuke."

"So 'm I!" Kurama chuckled again.

"Mmm, are you?" Yusuke flushed, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"For anyone but you I am!" Kurama laughed, tilting Yusuke's head up for another quick peck.

"I suppose I should be flattered! Though I don't believe a word of it, of course." He cut off Yusuke's predictable protests with a more dominant kiss, pushing the boy down to lie on his back beneath him. Yusuke shifted, slightly uncomfortable, and pushed lightly against Kurama's chest. The ex-bandit pulled back, smirking down at him in a way to which Yusuke was unaccustomed.

"Kurama… what's gotten into you?"

"A long-suppressed part of my demonic nature," replied Kurama, his voice heated. "And it's all _your_ fault, Yusuke… I warned you to stop…"

"I…" Yusuke faltered, unsure about the lust flickering through his friend's emerald eyes. But Kurama softened at once, his smirk fading to a gentler smile.

"I won't hurt you. In fact, I can stop now if you like. I thought this was what you wanted…" Yusuke pulled the red-head down onto him, locking his arms around the slim form.

"This is what I want; I just don't have a clue what I'm doing." Kurama chuckled.

"Lucky you, you have a _very_ good teacher…"

Leaning down again, Kurama captured Yusuke's lips in a heated kiss, one hand sliding slowly up under the boy's shirt to tease his already hardened nipples. Yusuke gasped into the ex-thief's mouth, his chest arching automatically into Kurama's hand. The tactician smirked, both hands moving to slide Yusuke's shirt up and over his head. The boy whined at the lack of contact when Kurama sat up to remove his own shirt, but gave an appreciative gasp when he saw what was concealed beneath Kurama's layers of clothing.

Yusuke's eyes roamed Kurama's upper body hungrily, drinking in the sight he knew most others had never seen. But his eyes paused predictably on the lower left side of Kurama's torso, riveted on the large, ugly scar that marred the otherwise perfect skin. Truthfully, it wasn't so much one large scar as many smaller scars piled atop one another. Kurama was rather self-conscious about it; one of the reasons he disliked going shirtless.

"Kurama… what-?"

"An old wound from my thieving days caused me to develop a weak point that carried over to my human body. It scars easily; don't worry about it."

"What happened, though?" Yusuke's fingers were gently tracing the raised outline, feeling the rougher skin. Kurama shifted, subtly moving the area out of Yusuke's reach.

"It's not something I like to talk about." Yusuke flushed, but remained persistent.

"C'mon, it was how many years ago?"

"Seventeen." Kurama's voice was clipped. Yusuke blinked; Kurama was seventeen years old, though…

"But your human body is… Did this happen while you were human?" Kurama sighed, absent-mindedly tracing patterns on Yusuke's chest.

"No. This is from the hunter who shot me… This is from the arrow that killed me." Yusuke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"I-"

"It's fine." Kurama swooped down and kissed the younger boy again, but Yusuke pushed him back, concern in his eyes.

"Don't you… wanna talk about it or something?" The ex-bandit frowned at his teammate.

"No, I'd rather forget about it. Besides…" He dipped his head, taking one of Yusuke's nipples into his mouth and teasing it mercilessly. "There are better things I could be using my mouth for than talking…" Yusuke groaned, his questions lost in the haze of pleasure that overtook him. Kurama smirked, pleased to be spared from Yusuke's questions, and slowly slipped a hand past the waistband of Yusuke's jeans. The boy yelped as the fox's cool hand closed around his partially-erected member.

"K-Kurama! W-wait, I…" Kurama pulled back, studying Yusuke's face, but left his hand where it was. The younger teen was flustered, his expression hovering between fear and wanting.

"I won't hurt you," murmured Kurama. "I assure you, I know what I'm doing." Yusuke hesitated; this was all so new to him, and happening so very fast… "Just trust me…" He squeezed his hand gently, and Yusuke's hips bucked involuntarily into his touch. The boy's eyes closed, his face relaxing as he surrendered himself to the situation.

Taking that as a sign to continue, Kurama leaned down and began trailing light kisses down the length of Yusuke's body. The detective groaned, pulling Kurama closer; holding them more tightly together. He even lifted his hips as Kurama began removing his jeans, allowing the kitsune easier access. The red-head smirked; Yusuke was reacting spectacularly, just as he had expected. Moving lower, the fox began nipping lightly at Yusuke's hips, covering the little marks he left with tender kisses as his skilled hands worked at Yusuke's inner thighs, arousing the boy almost painfully.

"K-Kurama…" Yusuke managed to choke out, "Ah! Oh, God…" His hips jerked upward as Kurama finally took his weeping erection into his mouth, swirling his tongue about it with practiced ease. "I- ah! Kurama, I- nng! I-I can't-" Yusuke's hands fisted involuntarily in Kurama's hair, yanking so hard that Kurama actually lifted his head to frown at the boy.

"Yusuke, I can't concentrate if you're ripping my hair out by its roots." He began prying his hair from Yusuke's fingers, working to loosen the clenched fists. "Let go…"

"Huh?" Yusuke was obviously lost in the pleasure. His breathing was ragged, his chest heaving as he stared at Kurama with eyes glazed with pleasure.

"My hair… let go, now…" Slowly, Yusuke seemed to grasp some part of what Kurama was saying. His hands loosened, and Kurama swiftly pulled his hair from the boy's grasp. Sitting up for a moment, the fox grabbed something from the pocket of his discarded jacket, swept his hair back behind his shoulders, and quickly tied it into a loose ponytail. All the while, Yusuke stared at him blankly, only half-registering what was going on. It didn't matter; Kurama dipped his head again momentarily, sucking Yusuke's length back into his mouth as one of his hands caressed the boy's aching balls and the other quested lower…

A sudden jolt of discomfort ripped through Yusuke's pleasurable haze as something touched him in a place he had never before been touched. His eyes shot open to see Kurama staring down at him, his expression reassuring. The kitsune was stroking him gently now, using his mouth to capture Yusuke's in another passionate kiss as his other hand probed cautiously into the boy's previously untouched entrance.

Yusuke shifted uncomfortably, his muscles instinctively working to force Kurama's finger out of him. But Kurama persisted, pushing his finger deeper as he sought the place that would turn pain to pleasure. When Yusuke gasped suddenly into his mouth, Kurama knew that he'd found what he'd been seeking. He stroked again, and Yusuke's entire body arched up off the couch as the boy uttered an enticingly sexy whine. Kurama swallowed the sounds hungrily, slipping in another finger as he did. His own erection was straining against his pants, but he had to make sure Yusuke was thoroughly prepared first…

Tightening his grip slightly on Yusuke's shaft, Kurama began stroking him more firmly as his fingers pumped in and out of Yusuke's entrance. Kurama pulled away from Yusuke's mouth as the boy's breathing began to grow erratic again, moving his mouth downward to replace the hand on Yusuke's length and using his tongue to toy wickedly with Yusuke's leaking head. Yusuke thrashed, and Kurama had to use his free hand to pin him down. Yusuke groaned, a sudden jerk of hips forcing his entire length down Kurama's throat. The fox fought the urge to gag as Yusuke hit the back of his throat, shifting instead so as to open himself to the intrusion.

"I-! Kurama! I-" Yusuke cried out as he exploded in Kurama's throat, his body arching so harshly off the couch that Kurama heard his back crack. Kurama pulled away, swallowing, as Yusuke slumped back down, his body spent. Panting, the detective kept his eyes closed for a moment before opening them to look up at Kurama with a heated gaze. "I want more of you…" he murmured, his hand moving to cup Kurama's erection through the red-head's pants. Kurama couldn't stop the little moan that worked its way up from his chest. Yusuke pulled him down for another kiss, crying out as Kurama's erection rubbed his still-sensitive length through the kitsune's pants.

Reaching into his hair, Kurama pulled out a tiny seed that he quickly grew into a small purplish bud that gave off a pleasant floral scent. Breaking away from Yusuke, the fox removed his fingers, earning a small groan from the boy, and squeezed the contents of the bud onto them. The thick lubricant was carefully applied to Yusuke's entrance as Kurama's other hand worked at getting his own pants undone. Yusuke was watching him lustily, inhibitions vanished, and made a small noise of admiration as the fox succeeded in opening his pants, thus allowing his erection to spring free.

"Yusuke," muttered Kurama, slathering the remaining lubricant onto his own straining erection, "this is going to hurt. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure about _you_," the boy murmured, moving his hand to shyly stroke the ex-thief's impressive length. Kurama moaned again, positioning himself at Yusuke's entrance. Leaning down, he captured Yusuke's lips in a kiss just as he thrust his hips forward, swallowing the boy's screams. Yusuke's entire body jerked involuntarily beneath him, and the fox stilled, allowing the human to get used to the feeling of someone inside him. Reaching between them, Kurama began massaging Yusuke's length, which was already hard again, as he dropped little kisses across the boy's mouth and jawline.

The pair stayed that way for several moments, waiting for Yusuke to adjust to the changes as Kurama tried to drown out the pain with pleasure. Eventually, as Yusuke began to fidget slightly, Kurama pulled his hips back slowly and gently pushed them forward again. Yusuke hissed, his teeth gritted against the pain, and waited for Kurama to move again. Again, the kitsune drew back and pushed slowly forward, his movements eased slightly as Yusuke's body began to adjust. The next time he drew back, he drove himself forward, hitting the hidden spot he had been seeking. Yusuke whined something unintelligible, his hips moving to meet Kurama's thrusts. The kitsune's hand was stroking the detective's shaft in time with his thrusts, driving both of them towards climax.

"Ku-ra-ma-!" grunted Yusuke, fingers digging into the spirit fox's shoulder.

"Together, now, Yusuke," panted Kurama, thrusting one final time. With a combined cry, both men released, then fell, spent and panting, in an embracing heap. They laid silently for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of their newfound passion, before Kurama nuzzled Yusuke's cheek softly. The younger boy was falling asleep; he could tell.

"Yusuke… don't fall asleep on the couch. Get up, come on, now…" Getting tiredly to his feet, Kurama pulled Yusuke, who was half-asleep, up as well, letting the boy lean tiredly on him for support. Awkwardly, the pair stumbled into Yusuke's room, where Yusuke collapsed on his bed. Kurama tugged a cover up over him and turned to go sleep on the couch, but Yusuke's hand caught his wrist.

"Where d'you think you're goin?" Kurama glanced back, surprised, to see Yusuke glaring at him tiredly. "You think you can just use me for sex and walk away? Uh-uh; you're stuck with me now." He yanked with a surprising amount of strength and Kurama tumbled onto the mattress beside him. Blinking, the kitsune shrugged and laid back beside Yusuke, who immediately spooned up to him. Kurama sighed, draping an arm around the boy as Yusuke nestled his head in the fox's chest.

"So," mumbled Yusuke, tiredly, "are you ever going to tell me how old you are?" Kurama chuckled, still unwilling to give Yusuke a straight answer.

"Let me put it this way, Yusuke. What I just did technically qualifies as pedophilia."

"Pedo-what?"

"Look it up in the morning."

"Mmkay…" Silence fell for a moment, broken by nothing but the sound of the two boys breathing.

"Yusuke?"

"Hm?" The response was groggy; Yusuke was nearly asleep.

"I never did learn how to whistle…"

* * *

Wow, how seriously terrible is that? Anyway, I wrote it, and since I haven't updated anything else for a while, I thoght I'd post it. Review it, flame me, pledge your undying love for me... whatever! I'm thinking of writing a second chapter, which would be this exact same situation from Yusuke's POV. Let me know what you think? Much love!

Princess Seki


End file.
